A visible light still image (e.g., a photograph) is an image produced with acquired data having a wavelength in a range of four hundred to seven hundred nanometers (400-700 nm) in the electromagnetic spectrum. Electromagnetic radiation in this range is visible to the human eye and is referred to as visible light, in contrast to other ranges of the electromagnetic spectrum, which include electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye.
An example device that is configured to sense visible light used to produce a visible light image and/or video includes a sensor that is sensitive to visible light and corresponding processing circuitry. Examples of such devices include, but are not limited to, a smartphone, smartglasses, a tablet, a laptop, an endoscope, a microscope, a colposcope, a retinoscope, a digital camera, and a digital video recorder.
In the clinical setting, the visible light images, for example, are stored locally on the visible light imaging system and/or on a computing device (e.g., a computer console). Unfortunately, with such storage, there is a risk of possible patient privacy violations and/or delays in diagnosis. As such, there is an unresolved need for efficient management of visible light images and/or visible light video.